Nothing For Christmas
by PsyJulian
Summary: Ino's having trouble etting Shikamarus's present, so why not put it off for a while? But what does she give him when she forgets? ShikamaruXIno Oneshot


Heyo! I've taken a break from Yu-Gi-Oh and making a Naruto! Love ya'll!

**Nothing For Christmas**

December 20th had hit Konoha like a blizzard. Literally. But did that stop a certain blonde ninja from doing some Christmas shopping? Big NO.

"Uuugghh," Ino moaned as she trudged through the blizzard, exhausted from enduring the winds and carrying bags full of various clothes and weapons. She had just returned from a very tiring training session from Asuma, and she had also learned something new right now: Weapons...are heavy.

Sure, Ino used weapons all the time, but holding a bag of kunais and another full of shurikens wasn't exactly relaxing for the bones.

Having bought Narutos present, finally deciding on a box of ramen noodles, looked at the next person her list: Shikamaru.

"Great," Ino sarcastically said, slumping her shoulders and placing the bags momentarily on the snowy ground to rest and think, "What in all of heck would Shikamru want?"

Her mind wandered to Shikamarus personality, a lazy guy who probaly wouldn't do something unless asked (or maybe forced, depends on how much work the job is.). Ino giggled, remembering

how much Shikamaru always protests against missions. Still does.

Ino stood up, finally coming to a conclusion that she should ask other people about it. Picking up her bags, her muscles protesting against the weight, set off toward the first person she could think of: Choji.

Slowly making her way to Choji's, she, thankfully to the strain on her muscles, found Choji in a food shop.

"Hey Choji!" Ino yelled, walking through the door as the small bell on the door rang.

"Hey, Ino." Choji said less energetically and through food-filled teeth. He, as usual, was eating a bag of chips, while picking various items from the shelf and dumping them into the small basket he had picked to hold his items.

"Hey Choji, I need to ask you something..." Ino whispered into Choji's ear, wanting to keep the converstion a secret from the outside,"What should I get for Shikamaru?"

Choji moved his head to look at Ino and responded, "What about something he can rest on?"

Ino jumped happily, finally figuring what she would give Shikamaru, and said a quick thanks to Choji as she bolted out the door.

Reaching a small shop and walking in, she hastily ran around every isle, her eyes darting at every shelf and display, desperate for a decent gift for Shikamaru.

Finally, she stopped and looked at the various cushions, pillows, and chairs as she walked into the isle and finding a perfect gift.

"YAY! Finally a good prese..." Ino was cut off as she looked at the price tag attached to a royal bed with pillows fit for a king, and as soft as wool. "Okay, so maybe not." Ino sighed unhappily as she less than joyously walked out of the store and into the streets of Konoha.

She decided, after walking, for a period of time, to gather some courage and ask big-forehead, also known as Sakura, what she should get.

Walking down the streets and finally spotting the pink haired ninja, walked up to her and started to talk.

"Hello, big-forehead." Ino snorted turning her head away.

"Hey, Ino-pig." Sakura snorted as she also turned her head away "What do you want?"

Ino turned her head to face Sakura's "What should I get Shikamaru?"

Sakura looked at Ino and said, "Something comfy?" she suggested.

Ino shook her head "Tried."

Sakura thought and thought, anf finally said "Weapon?"

Ino lifted her head as a sparkle of hope hit her. "You're right! I should get Shikamaru a weapon!"

Thanking Sakura, she bolted to the nearest weapon store and marched in.

"Now lets see, what weapon would Shikamaru like?" she mumbled as she traced the lined of goods on the shelf.

Her hand stopped at the giant label 'self-hover shuriken'. She looked at the high-tech kunai with many buttons and levers on it.

"Throws and hovers, egh?" She said picking up the box and lifted it to her face, "That would save Shikamaru some energy."

But, quickly, she put the box back, looking at the price tag.

She once again walked out the door unhappily, and walked onto the street.

She decided to put off Shikamarus gift for a while.

But, sadly, procrastination led to forgetfulness, and that happend to Ino. She forgot to get Shikamrus present.

So on Christmas day, thay exchanged gifts. Some weapons for Sasuke, some ramen for Naruto. Even perverted Kakashi-sensei got the newest installment of Come, Come paradise. But for Shikamaru?...

Ino shyly walked up to Shikamaru and admitted her fault, "Umm... Shikamaru I kinda forget to get you a present...sorry..." she said, tilting her head in shame. But Shikamaru pulled her face straight and said, in the most out of character way, smiled and said "Forgiven."

"Hey look, you guys are under the misletoe!" Shouted Naruto, mouth full of ramen,"You know what that means!"

Everybody there cheered them on to kiss so, what the heck? They leaned and gave each other a rather chaste kiss.

"Merry Christmas...Ino." Shikamru said, as he walked away to chat with Naruto.

Goodnight everybody! its 1:13 where I'm at, so yeah, Off to sleep!-

PsJulian


End file.
